


Garrett?

by omgomgomgomg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgomgomgomg/pseuds/omgomgomgomg
Summary: Andrew Siwicki is jealous (of anyone who's with Garrett Watts) and turned on (by Garrett Watts)





	Garrett?

"Hey Garrett?", Andrew called out after some thinking.

Him and Garrett were at Garrett's and Andrew was finishing up some editing while Garrett was scrolling twitter. Andrew usually edits at Shane's, but he really wanted to see how his best friend was doing.

"Andrew?", Garrett smiled, his gaze immediately fixated on the former.

"So...how's it with Jeffree?", Andrew asked while nervously shaking his leg.

Garrett's smile grew bigger.

"It's....great", he giggled and blushed at the thought of their doings.

"Oooh", Andrew and Garrett both laughed.

"Wait, did you have a threesome?", Andrew asked while his stomach ached at the thought.

"I-uh n-yes...BUT IT WAS ONLY ONCE", Garrett laughed embarassedly and covered his face with a pillow.

"OH MY GOD", Andrew laughed at Garrett's adorableness.

"Wait how can you be cute even when talking about threesomes?", Andrew asked smiling. His hands started sweating when he realised he gave a-not-that-friendly compliment.

"Awww Andrew you think I'm cute?", Garrett smiled and put the pillow back, revealing his blushed cheeks.

"Of course I do", Andrew smiled fondly.

Their smiles slowly faded, both of their hearts doing flips and their minds thinking the same things. Andrew was the one to break the eye contact.

"How was it? The threesome?", Andrew asked, his desire for the man sitting on the opposite couch growing.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in my sex life", Garrett giggled.

"It was good", he replied.

"Only good?", Andrew asked, switching his position to hide his rising boner. 'Fuck Andrew calm the fuck down' he thought to himself.

"Well, it could've been better...", Garrett said quieter than the last time and averted his gaze to anything other than Andrew.

"Oh yeah?", Andrew asked, his voice a bit raspy.

Garrett looked at his friend on the opposite couch.

They didn't say anything for a few moments.

Andrew coughed.

"You wanna come look at the final part of the video I did?", Andrew asked, longing for Garrett's closeness.

"Sure", Garrett said while still confused about the previous conversation.

The mood in the room shifted from the usual goofiness to a tension you could cut with a knife.

Garrett got up and sat as close to Andrew as he possibly could, the fact that he was watching a video as an excuse.

Andrew placed his hand on the back of the couch, around Garrett, but not touching him.

"Garrett?", he whispered.

"Andrew?", Garrett answered, not moving his head from the screen due to proximity of his face to Andrew's.

When Andrew didn't say anything for a few moments, Garrett looked at him, confused, his heart racing.

Andrew looked at his lips and back into his eyes like he was asking 'May I?' and Garrett's lips parted, eyes following the previous pattern of lips-eyes-lips like he was saying 'Please'.

Their heads moved slowly to one another, eyes fluttering shut and their lips finally met. Andrew moaned into the kiss as Garrett deepened it and put his hand on Garrett's cheek.

Garrett's hand found its way to Andrew's thigh.

"Show me what you do to Jeffree", Andrew panted.

"Who said that I do these services for free?", Garrett laughed.

"Oh fuck off", Andrew chuckled and kissed the other man again.

"Well I start of like this...", Garrett said, his hand on Andrew's boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was terrible, but pls write a comment convincing me otherwise! Oh and I'd love it if you could write where you're from, I'm actually really interested? Anyone from Europe? +im that sara girl that comments on everybody's gandrew fanfics, it's easier for me to not be logged in all the time lol


End file.
